


Do You Know Just How Much You're Worth?

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Love, Pegging, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Species Dysphoria, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith has a bad day, Lance helps him through it.





	Do You Know Just How Much You're Worth?

There are days when Keith wakes up in a cold sweat, unsure of what he'd been dreaming about, but knowing that it was in no way good. Those are the days where he looks in the mirror, pulls back his lips and see fangs, notices the roots of his hair turning purple. He sees the enemy in the mirror those days, even though the Galra aren't the enemy anymore. Memories of war ingrained in his brain and body in the form of mental and physical scars.  
  
Those are also the days where he binds his chest for much longer than he should, to the point where his ribs ache and he struggles to breathe. He holds his packet against his body and weeps throughout those days, longing for something he's too afraid to go out and get. Surgery isn't an option for him, going under, having free will stripped from him, it just doesn't sit right with him.  
  
Whenever these days roll by, Keith feels like that angry teenager again, furious with the universe because the universe has never made anything easy for him. He talks to whatever God is out there those days, asks them why this happens to him, why his life is built on pillar of suffering and a foundation of guilt.  
  
But these days are easier to cope with now, now that he has his family in his life permanently.  
-  
"Keith?" Lance calls quietly as he opens the door to the bathroom. He'd heard crying, muffled and full of strangled sobs. He sees his boyfriend on the tiled floor, knees hugged to his chest as his shoulders shake, whole body wracking with each cry. "Oh, Keith..."  
  
Lance walks over and kneels down, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. Keith falls into him, clinging to the front of his shirt and sobbing into his chest. Lance holds his head close, brushes his fingers through his hair, doesn't mention the purpled roots. They stay like that for a few moments, until Keith calms down.  
  
"Come on, let's get you off the floor." Lance says as he helps Keith to his feet. Their eyes finally meet and Lance sees the yellow in Keith's orbs. He gives him a sympathetic look before running a hand down from his shoulder to hold his hand. Keith grips him tightly and follows closely behind as Lance leads him out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Lance leads them ti their shared bedroom, turns the light on, and walks Keith over to the bed. Keith sits down, then brings his legs up and lays down in a similar position to what he had been in earlier, knees hugged to his chest, arms around them. Lance joins him, wrapping an arm asround Keith's frame.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asks, muttering the words against Keith's hair. Keith shakes his head 'no and Lance doesn't pry further.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Keith thinks for a moment, then looks up at Lance, tear stained and red tinted cheeks making Lance's heart clench. "Sing to me?"  
  
Lance smiles, then nods. He holds Keith's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. Lance then begins humming a quiet tune, voice low and gentle. He then opens his mouth and quietly sings to Keith.  
  
"Wandering child of the earth   
Do you know just how much you're worth?   
You have walked this path since your birth   
You were destined for more."  
  
Keith watches Lance's mouth as he intently listens. Lance eyes are soft and filled with nothing but love and adoration as he lets Keith hear his sweet tones. Lance's other hand wriggle its way beneath Keith and sits on his hip. He squeezes the fat there gently, a reminder that Keith has changed since the war, gotten softer, gentler.  
  
"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong   
They will try to to silence your song   
But right here is where you belong   
So don't search anymore."  
  
Keith can't help but think Lance's voice is akin to the sound of a violin, reaching high, only to drop low effortlessly. Keith sniffles, his tears long gone and forgotten by now. The heavy feeling in his chest is still there, but with the warmth of Lance's body next to his, it feels just a little bit lighter, and that's good enough for the both of them.  
  
"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking   
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
You'll look back and you'll realize one day."  
  
Keith doesn't know how, or who leaned in first, but after a while, their lips meet softly. Keith pours every jagged and cracked part of him into the kiss, offering up what little softness he can offer as Lance does the same. It's kisses like these that remind them that they're both a little bit broken, but when they're put together, they can become something entirely new, built upon their love for each other.  
  
Keith straightens out his legs, lies flat on his back, and pulls Lance on top of him, not once breaking the connection of their lips. Lance chuckles at Keith's eagerness, but straddles him happily. That is, until he remembers how they got into the situation, and his worry kicks in for a moment.  
  
"Wait, Keith." Lance starts, parting from the other boy rather reluctantly. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Keith smiles up at his doting boyfriend, appreciation evident in his eyes (that no longer glow yellow) as he pecks Lance's lips. "I'm sure."  
  
Lance hesitates for a minute or so, but comes to the conclusion that he can trust Keith to tell him if he doesn't want to go any further. He trusts him. And so he leans down and licks into Keith's mouth, tangling their tongues togethat reverently. Keith rocks his hips upwards, into Lance's body, resulting in a quiet moan from the boy on top of him. Lance grunts back down into him, pushing a gasp out of Keith's lips. Keith's always been quiet in bed, so Lance relishes every little noise he can get out of him, swallowing it up and comtitting it to memory.  
  
Keith's hands untangle from Lance's, then settle onto his hips, running the tips of his fingers beneath his top. Keith instantly tugs at the fabric, and Lance takes that as his age to break the kiss and remove the article of clothing. They take the opportunity to take off Keith's t-shirt as well, and then Lance hooks a finger undat his binder. "On or off?"  
  
Keith thinks for a moment, then nods.  
  
"Off."  
  
Lance helps him out of the tight piece of clothing, the two of them giggling when Keith gets stuck halfway out of it. Once they're naked from the waist up, they return to their kiss, full of love and respect for each other. Keith's hands gingerly make their way into the back of Lance's jeans and boxers, kneading the flesh of his ass, the two of them smiling at Lance's yelp of surprise.  
  
Lance helps Keith by unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down his hips, lifting one leg at a time to pull them down. There's a bit of a bulge in Lance's boxers already, but it really makes its presence known when Keith palms him, eating up every moan and grunt he brings out of him. Keith's hand travels up slightly, then dips into the waistband. He brushes along the side of Lance's member, then holds it in one of his small, bare hands. Lance groans and sighs into Keith's mouth as he is slowly pumped by the boy beneath him. He decides fairly quickly that it isn't enough, and so he gets out of his boxers like he had with his jeans.  
  
They pull apart from each other to breathe, and take the time to undo Keith's own jeans, and pull them down until he can kick them off onto the floor. Lance then pushes a finger beneath the waistband of Keith's boxers. He gives Keith a questioning look, and gets a nod in response, so he pulls the underwear down and allows the other to remove them the rest of the way. When they are both fully naked, they look deep into each other's eyes, finding them filled with emotion. Lance is the first to break the silence.  
  
"How do you want to do this?" Lance asks, quiet and barely audible.  
  
"Want you to ride me." Keith answers, prompting Lance to smile and lean over the side of the bed to reach under it and grab the items they need. First, he takes the toy, double ended and solid black, and gives Keith another inquiring glance. Keith's nod in response is eager, and Lance laughs through his nose with endearment. He shuffles down to Keith's thighs, then spread Keith's legs as much as possible with him on top of them. He finds Keith is already glistening with wetness, dripping slightly, simply from the thought of what's to come. Lance brings one end of the toy to Keith's entrance, and slowly inserts it. Keith sighs and moans lightly, voice shaky, restrained. Once inserted, Lance takes the harness and threads the toy through its slot before attaching the straps to Keith.  
  
When that's done, Lance reaches over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, pulling out a small tube of lubrication. He squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, coating them and warming up the fluid, then he reaches behind himself and circles his hole. Keith watches with half lidded eyes all the while, watches Lance's eyes fall shut as he presses the first finger into his ass. Lance moans freely, always the louder one of the two, and pumps the finger in and out, curling it and rubbing against his prostate for a split second. Keith's hands squeeze his narrow hips, encouraging him to add a second finger.  
  
Lance does so, grunting out Keith's name when he does. He scissors his fingers, stretching himself open. After barely any time at all, he eagerly, and rather impulsively, adds a third finger, groaning at the burning stretch. In no time at all, Lance is a moaning mess, stretched enough to take Keith, so he removes his fingers, angles the toy to prod at his entrance, then slides down. The toy moves inside of Keith, causing him to moan and grip Lance's hips tighter. Lance takes a moment to adjust, the feeling of being filled as strange yet arousing as it always is. He finally plucks up enough courage to raise himself up on his knees, then drops down, pushing a loud moan out of his own mouth, and a sharp exhale from Keith.  
  
As Lance slowly but surely rides Keith, the toy moves against Keith's most sensitive spots, and he moans gently, shy as he lays back and simply enjoys himself. Lance groans rather loudly, which just serves to turn Keith on more, and soon enough, he feels his orgasm creeping up on him. He wraps a hand around Lance's leaking cock, stroking him hard and fast as Lance begins haphazardly bouncing on his dick. Their eyes meet, and that's enough to send them both over the edge. First, Lance comes with several short spurts of come, the white fluid dripping down Keith's relenting hand. The sight of Lance coming undone, their eyes never breaking contact, causes Keith to come as well, arching his bad I beautifully when he does.  
  
Lance leans forward and captures Keith's lips with his own once again. They smile into it as they kiss, Keith still deep inside of Lance. Once they come up for air, Lance presses their foreheads together.  
  
"I love you." He says, a reminder that he's always going to be there for Keith, no matter what.  
  
"I love you, too." Keith says back, and he forgets all about the things that had him so upset just hours before.


End file.
